


Ringo Buys A Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ringo buys a gun, accidentally shoots someone, and completely loses it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. A Shocking Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> ouchie moment

Ringo buys a fucking gun

"Hey, Maguro… do you miss the way things were? You know, before Ecolo came around, before we had Puyo and magic?"

The crimson-haired girl looked to her friend, who was sitting alongside her on a bench. A smile forms on his face as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Ringo, I'm sure we all do. But it isn't all bad, is it? Come on, it's all good fun. ☆"

"Yeah, it is. So much has changed, especially the way things are settled. It feels like everything warrants a battle these days."

"You have a point. ☆"

Ringo closes her eyes for a moment to think. She sighs and then opens them again. That's when an incredible idea pops into her head.

"Wait! Maguro…"

"Yeah? What's up? ☆"

"I know how we can make things go back to how to they were before!"

Maguro smirks. He thought that such a thing would be impossible, but he decided to play along for now. Holding back a laugh, he speaks.

"Really? How is that gonna happen? ☆"

"By using a gun! There is no need for a battle if you can defeat them in one move… and, not many people will have the power to keep going after being shot."

"Ha! That's a great- wait, WHAT?!"

"Yeah, see? That has to be the best thing I have ever thought of!"

"R-Ringo, do you realize how dangerous that is? You could really hurt a lot of people with that. I think it's better to stick with Puyo battles, don't you agree?"

He waits for a response, but he hears nothing from her.

"Ringo…?"

Turning his head, he sees Ringo running off into the distance. Panic immediately settles within him.

"RINGO! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

He shouts at her, hoping that she would hear and consider his thought. She doesn't respond, so he gets up and tries to run after her. However, Ringo is long gone.

"Oh no…"


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the descent begins.

"Kid, you do know you're too young to be doing this, right?"

The man behind the counter asked Ringo. She stares up at him, staring into his eyes as they stand in the dusty shop. It was rather empty, aside from the few shelves and the wall completely filled with guns behind the counter.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't this your job anyways? I'm giving you money for it, so I don't see why I can't have one."

"Hah, I like your spirit, kiddo. I'll tell you what: I'll let you buy one, but only if you go through the basics with me. You seem like a smart girl, so it shouldn't be too hard to understand."

"... Alright, let's do it."

The man smiles as Ringo places her money on the counter. She watches as he counts it very carefully, hoping that she gave him enough. She was reassured when he nodded and signaled for her to come behind the counter.

"Come on. Into the office."

Ringo follows the man into his office.

After an hour or so, Ringo walks out of the man's office. Now she had a gun in her hand and a smile on her face. Giving him one last thanks, she makes her way home. When she walks into her room, Maguro is waiting on the bed with clear shock plastered on his face.

"Ringo! You actually got a gun?!"

"Of course I did! Did you think I was joking?"

"I mean, yeah! It's not like you to do these kinds of things!"

Without hesitation, Maguro gets up and slowly approaches her.

"Ringo, please, put it down. You know how much trouble you can get into."

"No way! I'm tired of having to battle for everything!"

"You can't do this!"

He reaches for the gun to try and take it out of her hand. That's when things take a turn… for the worst.

BANG!

Before he could even realize it, Maguro found himself on the floor. And in a pool of blood that was growing rather quickly. With a warmth resonating in him, he speaks…

"Haha. What did I tell you, Ringo? Oh well. You'll be the one living with the consequences. ☆"

"OH MY GOD! MAGURO!"

Ringo is immediately on her knees, freaking out as she tries to prevent Maguro's death. She knew, in the very back of her mind, that it was inevitable, but she felt that she could stop it… somehow.

"Ringo, I think permadeath is on. Oops. ☆"

"W-wait, what?"

It wasn't much longer before the life faded away from his body.

Still kneeled in front of Maguro's now lifeless body, she cries out.

"No! What have I done? I… this has to be some fever dream, right? Haha! It has to be!"

What happened next was a total blur for her. In a moment of complete shock, she had no idea what was faster: the tears pouring out of her, or her own run out of the house to somewhere isolated.

And she didn't even get the blood off her hands. Her inexperience really shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for Maguro? It really is a shame Ringo forgot to turn off permadeath :(


	3. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo finds her solution. To do it though, she will need a helping hand.. or two.

She didn't know how long it had been. She didn't know how long she was running, or where she even was. All she knew was that her best friend, Maguro, was dead.

And it was all her fault.

The trees of the forest towered over Ringo as she finally slowed down. Staring down at her as she took a moment to sat down, seeming to judge her for what she had done. Even though they were just trees, she couldn't help but be intimidated as they whistled alongside the wind.

"I can fix this. I can fix this... but how? They have to find me eventually.. I don't have such a power- That's it!"

Ringo now knows how she can fix everything. In her head, she starts to form a plan.

"If I can get back to the edges of space time, then maybe Ex could help me undo what's done. But... how would I get back to that universe?"

And then, there's a massive crack coming from the sky. Where did it come from? Nobody knows. But, for Ringo, it all makes sense now. "Yes, of course!" The young girl smiles, amused with her little plan. "Arle can help me break the barrier with raw power! But... how would I summon her? I guess... I guess I'll just have to pop puyos until she appears." While her gun could easily end any battle... it held no magical capabilities.

She takes a deep breath and focuses. In her mind, she knew that puyo puyo never took that much effort, but this was for a special occasion. Something told her that she had to do her absolute best here. And, it took her a moment. It took her a few hushed chants and her own reassuring, but she was ready. With her arm raised into the air, she is ready to slam down some puyos and make massive chains.

That's when a voice calls out behind her.

"Ringoo! Hey!! What are you doing out here?"

Of course, all her preparation was for nothing. It frustrates her just a little bit, but she has no time to be upset! Turning around to face Arle, the one who called her, she stares into her eyes. Gun in hand, she speaks..

"Arle! We need a puyo battle! And a very intense one at that!"

"Uh, what? Not even a hello? Ringo, are-"

"PUYO BATTLE!"

The battlefield was complete chaos. Puyos of all (well, only 4) colors rained down from above. Squeezing against each other, the mass slowly rising and rising... only to be knocked back down, for the cycle to repeat. They had decided to go for Fever rules for this round, however, it was still a very intense match. Obscene amounts of garbage quickly bounced between the two girls, like a ticking bomb, ready to explode at even the tiniest mistake. Even though it was such a tight situation, the girls' efforts easily matched each other. No matter how big a chain they pulled off, or how loud they chanted their spells, the other seemed to counter every single time. The battle had been going for a while now, and even though they were very skilled players.. they were starting to get tired.

Even then though, their saving grace came eventually. At some point, the universe got tired of their shit. So, in an explosion of light... it engulfed them both, and sent them off.

Just like that, both of them were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh, yeah. 3 months for this? Yeah.
> 
> For real though, I just kinda lost motivation to write this. I doubt there's many people who are actually into this, but if you do, then here you go!
> 
> I assure you though, there won't be as long a delay for the next piece.


End file.
